The present invention relates, in general, to power door operators and, more particularly, this invention relates to power door operators of the type utilized in mass transit vehicles such as subway cars, transit buses, intra-urban trains, people movers and other mass transit vehicles.
Power door operators are vital to maintain the scheduled operation of mass transit vehicles in that the reliable and rapid operation of doors is an absolute requirement in order to allow rapid passenger egress and exit. However, such door equipment must also countenance certain safety related requirements, including positive, defined panel movement, reliable panel locking and emergency panel release conveniently operable by passengers acting from inside the vehicle or by rescue personnel outside the vehicle.
A further requirement of modern day door drive equipment includes designs of a compact configuration suitable for mounting in locations overhead of the operated doors. Streamlined car design places great emphasis on a compact unit.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a reliable, compact overhead door drive for bi-parting doors for moving door panels to cover and uncover an opening in a vehicle side wall.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a reliable, compact overhead door drive for bi-parting doors having a primary lock and also a direct panel lock.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a compact, reliable overhead door drive for bi-parting door panels incorporating dual cable panel lock releases having independent capabilities providing panel movement for vehicle door opening which is easily operable by passengers inside the vehicle and others from outside the vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact overhead door drive for bi-parting door panels wherein the direct door panel lock incorporates a gravity assist therein.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an overhead door drive utilizing dual helical drives operable by a single prime mover.
It is a further and additional object of the present invention to provide a compact overhead door drive for bi-parting doors wherein dual helical drives include sufficient flexibility to accommodate load induced camber in the vehicle structure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a transit vehicle door equipped with redundant locking.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a transit vehicle door equipped with a redundant direct panel locking.
In addition to the various objects and advantages of the present invention which have been generally described above, there will be various other objects and advantages of the invention that will become more readily apparent to those persons who are skilled in the relevant art from the following more detailed description of the invention, particularly, when the detailed description is taken in conjunction with the attached drawing figures and with the appended claims.
The present invention is a door operator for opening, closing and locking at least one door panel on a transit vehicle. It has at least one base portion for mounting on the transit vehicle and at least one fixed door support member attached to the base portion(s). It also has at least one door hanger for attachment of the door panel(s) and at least one moveable door support member attached to the door hanger(s). The moveable door support member(s) engage the fixed door support member(s) to support the door panel(s) while permitting motion of the door panel(s) in opening and closing direction(s) of the panel(s). The operator includes at least one door drive having at least one base mounted door drive portion and at least one hanger mounted door drive portion. The hanger mounted door drive portion(s) engage the base mounted door drive portion(s) to be moved thereby and to cause the motion of the door panel(s) in opening direction(s) and in closing direction(s) The operator has a lock for securing the door panel(s) in closed position(s). The lock having a lock shaft substantially parallel to the opening direction(s) and the closing direction(s) of the door panel(s). The lock shaft includes at least one primary lock means for preventing motion of the base mounted door drive portion(s) and at least one secondary lock means engaging the door hanger(s) to prevent motion of the door hanger(s). The lock includes a lock shaft engaging means engaging the lock shaft to rotate the lock shaft from an unlocking position to a locking position when the door panel(s) are moved to the closed position(s) of the door panel(s). The lock also has an unlocking actuator for unlocking the door panel(s), the unlocking actuator having a moveable portion connected to the lock shaft to rotate the lock shaft to the unlocking position of the lock shaft.